


Left to the Imagination

by Red_Crow



Series: Mistakes [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 52 Word Challenge, I'm Sorry, M/M, spirk, these tags mean nothing to me, this is also a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Crow/pseuds/Red_Crow
Summary: Don't read.





	Left to the Imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writer_rach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_rach/gifts).



Kirk finally finished his shift and headed back to his room. Spock had been going through Pon Far and and stayed in their room all week.

  
Kirk opened the door to see his Vulcan tied up to the bed, ready for another night.

  
Kirk smiled as Spock whined. This was going to be good. 


End file.
